


Retro Hendery

by Thebandersnatch



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Retro, WayV - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebandersnatch/pseuds/Thebandersnatch
Summary: This isnt really much of anything, but Hendery deserves more content.So I got this really strong, soft retro vibe from HenderyAlso he said he dances while walking so here you go.





	Retro Hendery

Walking down the street, Walkman on his hip.  
Headphones cover his ears.  
A soft pink sweater adorns his body.  
Suddenly his steps become lighter  
A skip, a kick, a quirk of his lips.  
The song in his ears pulls his feet to the beat  
Soon he's dancing his way through the street  
Pulled straight from a musical  
A grin pulls at his lips  
The sounds intoxicating his body  
As the melody ends  
He laughs at himself  
But doesnt hesitate as the next song begins  
And the smile spreads  
As his feet carry him through the beat


End file.
